


Of Jagged Teeth and Digging Claws

by WadaFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Hubert von Vestra, Breeding, Eelbert, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mer Pussy and Mer Dick, Merdinand, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They are married fishies and are mating, ferdibert, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: Hubert is a carnivorous, predatory Eel who has somehow become the mate of bubbly, beautiful Ferdinand (who happens to be a beautiful Mer and is usually his prey.) Yet, the two are happily mated, despite their nature. However, there is one aspect of nature they can not ignore. Hubert's heats. Hence, when Hubert is struck with the nasty need to be filled and bred by his lover, Ferdinand is happy to oblige and give him everything he wants.( AKA: Hubert is a horny mess as he is struck with the need to be mated and filled by Ferdinand. He even goes as far to beg him to breed him, something neither have talked about yet. But Hubert NEEDs him to fill him up with his lovely eggs.)[ Written for Day 1: Mermaids ]
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 24
Kudos: 122
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	Of Jagged Teeth and Digging Claws

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 1 of Wada's contributions to FerdiBert week!  
> This fic is extremely self indulgent, but I hope my fellow Eelbert fuckers enjoy this sin.  
> Mind the tags, and please enjoy the smut <3
> 
> EDIT: I got a piece commissioned for this! Check out Sin's beautiful work [here! ](https://twitter.com/Fe3hSins/status/1349722690148585476?s=20) (IT'S SO GOOD)

His lover was a grumpy, irritable thing at the best of times. Even when he was getting his way, Hubert would find some small minor detail that caused him dissatisfaction and would complain about it. Yet, there was a charm to him that Ferdinand _adored_. Even though the two would bicker about the most mundane things, he knows that Hubert has a deep appreciation for him through his actions and less his words.

Yet, there was a special time during each month when Hubert would become more **prickly** due to the overwhelming needs of his body disturbing his everyday tasks. While before he had felt shame at such base needs causing him to be unable to function properly for days at a time, it became easier upon Hubert when he had taken a mate to soothe the burning urges that always clouded his mind during those wretched days.

That did not mean that Hubert made it easy on Ferdinand though. Even though Ferdinand could instantly smell the pheromones that wafted off of the bad-tempered eel, Hubert would pretend there was nothing amiss until he could no longer ignore the innate craving his body had to be properly bred. Hubert would purposely dodge spending time near Ferdinand for the few days before his heat started, as if he could somehow bypass it by trying to neglect the fact his body could sense and smell the presence of Ferdinand.

Yet, Hubert found himself incapacitated by the unbearable heat consuming his body. He felt as if he had a terrible _fever_ , his entire body aching with an occasional chill. The only solace he found was in the comforting scent of their shared nest, burying himself into the side that Ferdinand would usually rest upon. Wiggling around in it, he curls up - tail and all - to allow his senses to be flooded with his scent.

But it wasn’t **enough**. As the first true day of the heat sprung upon Hubert, he found himself whimpering in agony in the wee hours of the morning. He could feel the residual sticky feeling of his sheath lubricating itself with slick, hoping to entice a nearby mate to bed him. Of course, his body was unaware he had no need to send off such powerful pheromones into the waters, since his partner would be more than happy to fulfill his needs in any way possible.

As Hubert writhed within their nest, he felt lonely without Ferdinand beside him. He loathed the fact that he - a predator of the sea - was so inflicted with such aggravating heats. Yet, his gentle, gorgeous lover always soothed him and took care of all his needs. No matter how nasty and demanding he got, Ferdinand accepted each challenge and did his absolute best to bring Hubert to the sweet relief his body yearned for.

Hubert was also ignorantly unaware that Ferdinand had woken up quite early in order to fetch a few of the usual medicinal plants that would help assist with his lover’s heat. While he was more than capable of handling the more intimate portions, there were other side effects with the occasional aching of the head, soreness in certain muscles, and cycles of nausea, as Hubert would occasionally feel sick from his lack of food intake during the heat. (Not that Ferdinand does not try to feed him, but the man was a bit of a brat and did not care to do so when struck with his heat.)

Fortunately, Ferdinand returns rather shortly after Hubert wakes up in such a dreadful state. He felt a little guilty for taking longer than expected, especially when he could smell his mate from such a far distance from their little cave. He would make everything up to him though. So, once he arrived and safely stowed away the medicinal herbs for later use, he followed the sound of exasperated breathing towards their nest.

Peering around the corner, he can see the sight of his gorgeous, grouchy eel flushed across his cheeks to the tips of his pointed ears, squirming from how his body's overheated with untamed desire, and grunting as he tries to ignore the _throbbing_ from his sheath. Even from this distance, he can see how red and puffy it has become, glistening with slick to entice any suitable partner to sink into him with the greatest of ease.

Everything about him was utterly **divine**.

Deciding not to torture his lover a moment longer, Ferdinand makes his presence known as he swims and settles beside Hubert. He does not miss the fact that Hubert had been lazily pushing the tips of his blackened fingers into his slit, as if attempting to get just a glimpse of relief from the touch. Despite how quickly he had removed said digits from his needy hole, Ferdinand had seen and would lovingly tease him for it.

“ _Mmm_ , Hubert… you do not have to stop on my part. Please, continue on with your touches.” Ferdinand coos, a grin upon his face as his mate attempts to growl in anger, but it comes out as more of a whine from the unbearable heat upon his mind and body.

As soon as he is within reach, Hubert grabs onto Ferdinand and pulls him flesh against his body. He sighs in relief at the coolness of his body against his own burning scales. Although Ferdinand might have the color of a bright fire upon his hair and in the intricacies of his tail, he felt far colder since his body was not the one currently being lit aflame from the inside. He buries his face into his mate’s shoulder, muffling the sound of his pathetic whining once their tails brush closer. He presses his throbbing cunt against him for a some physical attention.

“Cease your... _hnngh_ \-- useless chatter...F-Ferdinand.” He breathes out, voice already strained before Ferdinand has even properly laid a finger upon him. If his head were not so muddled with static, he would have more scathing words to retort back at him.

Alas, he merely rubs his slick hole against Ferdinand’s own sheath, letting one hand dip lower to brush over Ferdinand’s slit to try and coax the member within to come to life and give him what he so hungrily yearns for inside of him. The gentle caress does help to stir Ferdinand to arousal. Although, he had already been pondering about this very moment the last three days, while Hubert had been distancing himself from him in his usual denial of such needs until he could no longer bear it.

“Testy as ever, I see. You know, I have heard rumors that other merfolk become far more sweet and tender with their heats, but you seem to prove such gossip is but a lie.” He chuckles, moving to place a hand upon his reddened cheek. He feels Hubert glance away, but he slowly directs him back to look upon him while he caresses his face.

“I am **NOT**... _hahhh_...one of your k-kind, Ferdinand.” Hubert huffs, but contrasts his words by leaning into his touch as Ferdinand traces over his sharp cheekbones. “...I have explained this...before, I am a pred--” His voice is cut off with a muted gasp as he felt Ferdinand’s other hand slip between their tails and rub over the slick folds.

“ _Ahh_ , not going to finish your sentence? No worries, I believe I may know what you were about to tell me.” Ferdinand mocks him, letting his fingers poke and prod, barely slipping inside of his throbbing heat. Maybe it was slightly cruel to taunt him like so, but it was retribution for his impolite attitude these past few evenings.

Two fingers slip in smoothly, quickly coated by the slick as he gently massages his insides, pumping the fingers in and out at a languid pace. It is much better for Hubert than doing it by himself, but it also only spurred the oppressive lust his body harbored for Ferdinand’s cock to stretch his willing hole.

“Hmm, let me think… _Ah_! You were going to make an argument that you are a predator of the ocean, yes?” Ferdinand taunts into his ear, gently running his tongue over the outer shell and nibbling on it. He is satisfied by the shiver that courses through his partner’s body at his actions. “But… what does that matter? When I - _a mere, meek prey_ \- have you wriggling by my hand alone?”

He slips a third finger inside him, much to the pleasure of Hubert as he grunts in response and jerks his tail to push further against the three digits that were moving far too slowly for his liking. Did Ferdinand not understand what **torment** he was undergoing this very second? He felt as if he would **die** if he did not get the necessary fulfillment his body yearned for selfishly.

“If you..h-have such energy to waste your mouth… _A-ahhh-_ M-Mocking me...than put it to better use!” Hubert hisses through his sharp, jagged teeth. His words are venomous, but his expression is contorted in dirty pleasure - brows furrowed, cheeks burning up, eyes gently lidded, and his mouth growing agape - as Ferdinand obeys his wishes and moves the fingers much quicker and deeper, sinking to the knuckle as Hubert arches into him.

“Of course. Where are my manners, dear?” Ferdinand steals a kiss from Hubert, feeling the enthusiasm pouring off of him as he is given such affection. He closes his eyes, savoring the way Hubert moans into his mouth with each press of his fingers inside of his heat. Eager and hungry, Hubert runs his barbed teeth over Ferdinand’s lip, sucking upon it and barely gliding the tip of his tongue across it.

There is a danger in the way they kiss, as Hubert’s mouth is far from _delicate_. It is lined with razor-sharp teeth that just barely graze over Ferdinand’s lip until playfully nipping upon it and drawing a few drops of blood. The little taste of blood gives a tease to the more predatory instincts that lie within Hubert. He sucks upon the lip, relishing in the flavor of his blood as he soothes the small wounds.

While Ferdinand knew it was rather naive to find a hesitant enjoyment in the way Hubert cuts upon his lip to savor a few droplets of his blood, there was an exhilarating thrill and fear that accompanies the fact that Hubert was supposed to devour him like a wicked creature of the depths but resists.

Hubert merely lapped up the small morsel of blood and continued to kiss him sloppily. Feeling his head clear just enough to gain a sliver of thought, he stretches one of his hands down to rub at Ferdinand’s slit, feeling the tip of his cock surface in reaction to the stimulation. He strokes him intently, pride surging through him as his actions assist in Ferdinand’s cock becoming fully erect at his touch, curving out with an obvious arousal.

“ _Mmmph_ \-- Am I taking too long? Getting impatient?” Ferdinand asks, feeling his own body warming up from his touch and the sweet pheromones flipping a switch inside of him. His gentle tendencies gradually become overrun by a craving to obey his more natural urges. Ferdinand finds himself listening _less_ to his heart - which adored Hubert unconditionally - and _more_ to his pulsing cock as his dominant instincts were fuzzing over his brain.

Removing his fingers, he pushes Hubert down into the nest, hovering over him and staring at how alluring his sopping wet cunt looked beneath him. He shudders as Hubert bucks upwards to try and grind himself over his cock, succeeding in smearing his slick across the tip in desperation. He can feel Hubert’s arms wrap around his neck, clawed fingers carefully running over his shoulders.

“Yes. Give it to me. Your cock--” He groans, aggravated when Ferdinand puts his weight upon him and stops him from thrashing so much in an attempt to slip his length inside of him.

“Alright, _shhh_...” He whispers, leaning down to pepper kisses across his jawline, nipping at his skin as he rubs himself over his slippery sheath, his cock quickly covered from the excessive slick pouring out of him. “If you want my cock so badly, then _ask_ for it. **Nicely**.”

There is a sudden silence between them, minus the stifled mewls of Hubert as Ferdinand tortuously brushes his tip against his slit but never pushes in.

“Ugh, Ferdinand--” Hubert growls once more, but it is a pathetic excuse with the way he is shaking under him. “...Just fuck me. I-I can not wait a moment longer.” He meets his gaze, and he knows his words are not what his partner is looking for.

But it does earn him the slipping of the head of his cock inside of his throbbing heat. To which, Ferdinand fights the immediate impulse to slide the entirety of his length inside of him. He needs a better answer than that.

“Try again.”

“S-Seriously?”

Ferdinand nods, gyrating his hips just for a minuscule amount of movement to encourage Hubert to not be so stubborn. It works.

“Please…I-I need you, Ferdinand.” Hubert starts, averting his gaze as he says this next part. “I..I feel so weak and hot, as if I am burning alive--” A wanton moan erupts from his lips as Ferdinand slides about halfway inside, trembling along with him at the extreme tightness that envelops his cock.

“ **Breed me** -...Damn it.” Hubert pleads through the insufferable teasing of nearly being completely filled by Ferdinand.

Such few words are spoken, but they have an enormous impact upon Ferdinand. He stares wide-eyed in disbelief that such words have come out of Hubert’s mouth. The two had never really spoken about such things. That sheer sound of him begging has Ferdinand’s head suddenly filled with a plethora of dizzying thoughts that are all rather obscene.

The shameless image of Hubert suddenly plump with his offspring sets off a mixture of emotions within his usually sweet, loving partner. He can not get the thought of Hubert’s rounded stomach out of his mind. It plagues him like a disease, consuming him in such a base manner. Perhaps it was just his instincts desiring to fulfill his duty to efficiently breed with a fertile mate, which Hubert fit the bill as he was verbally offering his body to be a splendid receptacle for nursing eggs.

Absorbed by these fantasies, Ferdinand can’t help from thrusting the rest of his cock into Hubert's cunt, moaning at how utterly wet he is as he squeezes around him with such force. Even during his heats, Ferdinand would allow the man to adjust and start rather languid with the pacing of his thrusts, but after such a lewd request from his mate, he finds himself absolutely _entranced_ by the idea of mating with Hubert in this erotic state of mind.

He slams into him repeatedly, burying himself into his slippery, slick coated hole over and over. Sex with Hubert was always wonderful because having such a proud man squirm beneath him was quite the power trip, but sex during his heat cycle was ten times as exquisite.

Hubert was unable to keep himself from being extremely vocal. With each firm press into his cunt, the eel whimpers and clutches onto Ferdinand, his nails digging into the skin of his back and dragging down to leave scratches that would surely be sore for days afterwards. For now, the feeling of those claws digging only emboldened Ferdinand to be more **vicious** with his treatment of his lover.

“H-Hubert,... _nnnngh_ \-- You...feel so good--” Ferdinand grunts, pinning him down harder against their nest and placing all of his weight down as he keeps his hips snapping brutally into his sheath. It practically sucks him back in each time, wanting to be stretched and filled with such a massive cock until he could no longer keep himself awake. He can feel him throbbing, so that meant he was nearing his first climax.

Hubert knows this too, and so he moves one hand into the back of Ferdinand's head to drag him closer to steal his mouth for messy, dirty kisses that only further both of their arousal. Ferdinand especially likes it when Hubert finally slips his tongue into his mouth. The jet-black tongue rubs against his own much smaller one for a few moments before giving Ferdinand what he wants.

Unhinging his jaw just a smidgen, he lets his tongue slither further into Ferdinand's mouth, sliding down to tease the back of his throat. It was vile and disgusting, and Ferdinand loved it. It was as if he were being eaten up alive, feeling that nasty tongue taste every corner of his mouth. As he deepthroats Hubert’s tongue, Ferdinand pumps his cock until he feels the familiar sensation of him growing tighter.

Recoiling his tongue back and pulling from his lips, Hubert spouts nonsense that is incomprehensible. He squeezes onto Ferdinand’s cock and is overwhelmed by the orgasm he rips out of him with such a raving speed. Yet, even as he lies there basking in the relief of his first heat induced climax, Hubert knows that it is not nearly enough to satiate his body’s needs.

How fortunate he was to have Ferdinand as his mate, for his stamina was _unparalleled_.

“A-Again.” Hubert huffs in a hoarse tone, gazing upon Ferdinand with eyes gleaming with unyielding passion. It is but one word, and Ferdinand heeds it like a solemn prayer.

His hips never let up from the back breaking pace, ramming into his slutty hole with increased vigor. He finds himself grabbing at his hips, fingers grazing over the slime covered tail of his lover. At once he had found it a bit off-putting, but now he embraced every impure aspect of Hubert. There was some arrogant satisfaction in knowing he was pounding into a carnivorous creature, despite everything about him reading as _“stay away”_ to merfolk; Ferdinand was the one in **control**.

“You know you have no need to ask…” He whispers, tilting his head to the side and giving him a look that was clearly asking for him to follow through with an unspoken demand. Hubert blinks a few times, then gives a toothy grin as he sees Ferdinand bare his neck for him, allowing his hair to all gather upon the opposite shoulder. Without a word, Hubert pushes his face into the curve of his neck. Scattering kisses across the skin, he mouths at his collar before finally tenderly biting into the flesh.

Wincing and crying out in a flash of pain, Ferdinand’s hips stutter and lazily roll as he loses his momentum for a brief reprieve. He instead focused upon the way Hubert sinks his teeth slightly into his skin, enough to leave a prominent mark across his shoulder and allow blood to begin oozing from the puncture holes. Yet, after the initial shock, Ferdinand trembles with delight, feeling a _morbid_ haze as Hubert runs that horrid tongue over his injuries to savor the taste of him.

Ferdinand was unsure what it was about the thrill of Hubert biting into his flesh, - knowing he could consume him with ease - but only sinking deep enough to get a taste of his _precious_ prey into his **monstrous** mouth. It took an enormous amount of trust, and Hubert always tended to any wound he left afterwards. But for now, Ferdinand let himself obsess over how intoxicated it made him feel.

“You are so strange, Ferdinand…” Hubert taunts him, able to speak since Ferdinand had slowed down his thrusts from the stupor he had induced from his bite. Yet, those words snap Ferdinand back into place. He slowly pulls himself out to the tip, gazing at how much redder his sheath had gotten as it twitched around his cock.

“Stranger than an eel begging to be _bred_ by its prey?” He snarls with a snarky smirk, pounding back into him relentlessly. Hubert finds it impossible to speak again, as his voice was too busy moaning with each thrust into his cunt. He grabs at the back of his head once more, pulling at his lovely locks of orange hair as he is fucked senseless.

This was what it meant to mate. Being utterly dominated by such a strong, seductive partner that stretches his soaking heat until he can not help but cum over and over. Ferdinand was perfect for the job. He brought Hubert to the brink of orgasm repeatedly, not stopping even when he desperately desires to cum himself.

Yet, as Hubert begins to become overstimulated by the ruthless treatment, he blubbers once more for Ferdinand to fulfill his duty.

“D-Do it…”

“ _Hah_...do what? Speak more, _nnngh_ \-- clearly.” Ferdinand groans, feeling a heavy sensation in his loins. He has had sex plenty of times with Hubert this far into their relationship, yet he had never felt this **weight** upon him as he edges closer to his own release.

“ **Breed** **me** , F-Ferdinand.” Hubert nearly sobs with a wanton longing, locking eyes with him. He does his best to maneuver the end of his tail to keep Ferdinand in place. He doesn't want him slipping away. Not now, not ever.

Ferdinand feels his heart stutter within his chest, attempting to read the expression upon his partner’s face. Was he serious? Did he truly want this? Right now?

“Are you sure? Hubert, I… you--”

“G-Give it to me... _ahhh_..a-all of **them**.” Hubert interrupts him, kissing upon his lips once more and pleading one last time. With such a determined partner, Ferdinand feels it is only right to listen to both his wishes and the natural call that his body is singing out to him.

Gripping onto his hips, Ferdinand pushes as deep as he possibly can go before an unfamiliar sensation overtakes him. The tightness of his groin begins to spread, and he is shaking as a singular egg tracks its way up and passes through his cock. Gently, the egg pushes past into Hubert’s hole and settles into his belly and gently distends it.

Neither have felt this way before, but Hubert finds himself _roaring_ with life as the egg plops into him. His desire to be mated to completion is being fulfilled, and his body rewards him with a rush of endorphins, _tingling_ all over as Ferdinand is nowhere close to done with him.

Ferdinand is glued to Hubert as he gradually positions multiple eggs into his cunt. His body feels as if it were consumed by fire in a manner similar to Hubert’s heat as he impregnates his lover one egg at a time. And with each egg that passes through him, he feels a rising paternal instinct while kissing upon Hubert’s skin and cooing words of praise into his ear.

As more eggs fill him up, Hubert trembles at the sudden heaviness of his stomach. Usually pale and flat to the touch, now it bulges with at least ten or more eggs sitting inside. He mutters words of approval, looking quite pleased across his flushed face as Ferdinand reaches his final egg to be positioned inside of his sheath.

Once the last egg settles into his belly, Ferdinand immediately gasps and feels his regular orgasm wash over him without a second of reprieve. He cums inside of Hubert, letting his seed flood into him to complete the process. The deed had been _finished_.

Ferdinand had bred Hubert into a pretty, overstimulated **mess**.

Tenderly, he removes his cock and it gradually softens and retracts back into his own sheath. As he regains his ability to think without sex on the brain, he stares in shock at Hubert lying underneath him, stomach plump and round with his fertilized eggs. His heart flops within his chest, gently placing a hand upon him.

“Mmm...so damn many…” Hubert mutters, feeling exhausted and rather **heavy**. He did not dare to move a muscle besides watching as Ferdinand rubbed a hand over his stomach. He looked... _proud_. His face beaming as he eyed the sight of his work.

“Ah, sorry…? I do not think I control that--” Ferdinand chuckles, moving to wrap his arms around him, pressing kisses over the bump and blushing. “...but also the majority will be impotent.”

He pauses though and scoots up to Hubert’s face, cupping it and kissing his forehead. Hubert had asked for that so suddenly. They had not really discussed the idea of starting a family. Yet, the idea had been lingering within Ferdinand for a while now. He had been shy to ask, as Hubert did not seem the type to wish to bear children.

Oh, how wrong he had been to presume such things.

“...You do realize what this means?” Hubert murmurs, moving his own hands to run across the curve of his belly as it is so full of his mate’s eggs. He wonders if he had been wrong to ask so impulsively during the heat, but it had been on his mind for months beforehand. He has been with Ferdinand for many years, and although before meeting him he would have never been interested, he knew he wanted to experience this with someone as compassionate and loving as Ferdinand.

“Of course! I-I am...so very excited!” Ferdinand gushes, pulling him into a quick kiss and carefully embracing him in a hug. “Oh, you will be properly cared for every step of the way too. You will want for nothing. I promise that.”

Hubert can’t help but laugh as Ferdinand somehow becomes an ever more doting lover than before in the blink of an eye. Yet, knowing that his mate was so dedicated to tending to his needs and those needs of their unborn offspring. Well, it made him feel relief that he had chosen to settle with the right man.

“That is a rather **large** promise to make. Are you certain you can keep to it? Who knows how…demanding I will become.” He teases, but Ferdinand surprises him again by resting his head upon his belly and smiling with pure adoration.

“I am. I will _love_ you and our children so deeply. Nothing will ever come in between that devotion. Not even your grouchy moods--”

Hubert playfully pinches at his skin, and Ferdinand merely laughs.

“....I love you, too” He mumbles, feeling fatigue settle into his heavily pregnant body.

“I know. Now, get your rest. You will need lots of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!!  
> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a kudos/comment! It keeps me encouraged to write and share!
> 
> I had so much fun writing this one!!! I hope it shows!!! I want to write more mer fics!!! Let us hope I do in the future!
> 
> Hang out with me on Twitter!!! @MahouMiss


End file.
